lovecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nyarlathotep
Edit history as of copy from Wikipedia * 05:48, 22 December 2008 Kuralyov (21,164 bytes) (→Literature) * 00:31, 16 December 2008 Kuralyov (21,022 bytes) (→Literature) * 06:48, 7 December 2008 Citation bot m (20,916 bytes) (Updating page numbers after recent improvement to Template:Cite book. Removed redundant parameters.) * 21:35, 29 November 2008 Ferengi m (20,944 bytes) (el interwiki) * 23:29, 27 November 2008 PlankBot m (20,914 bytes) (Robot-assisted disambiguation: Heavy metal - Changed link(s) to Heavy metal music) * 17:54, 15 November 2008 24.38.170.144 (20,896 bytes) (→Music) * 17:54, 15 November 2008 24.38.170.144 (20,894 bytes) (→Music) * 23:58, 26 October 2008 96.21.44.198 (20,918 bytes) (→Games) * 04:23, 21 October 2008 Tony Fox (20,810 bytes) (rm section - unsourced OR) * 04:17, 21 October 2008 Tony Fox (21,461 bytes) (→The Name Nyarlahotep: - fact tag) * 02:31, 21 October 2008 Snakeappletree (21,474 bytes) (→The Name Nyarlahotep) * 02:30, 21 October 2008 Snakeappletree (21,359 bytes) (→The Name Nyarlahotep) * 02:17, 21 October 2008 Snakeappletree (21,338 bytes) * 20:18, 16 October 2008 66.168.119.24 (20,810 bytes) (→Music) * 10:22, 7 October 2008 Cydebot m (20,633 bytes) (Robot - Removing category Fictional Egyptians per CFD at Wikipedia:Categories for discussion/Log/2008 September 1.) * 07:16, 5 October 2008 12.201.72.145 (20,665 bytes) (→Literature) * 09:21, 1 September 2008 83.6.164.89 (20,666 bytes) (Removed "The" from UVoD so that now it points to the existing article.) * 19:43, 15 August 2008 Athaler m (20,670 bytes) (→Nyarlathotep in Lovecraft: Awkward wording) * 15:04, 12 August 2008 129.25.21.217 (20,664 bytes) * 13:14, 11 August 2008 Ratagosk (20,602 bytes) (→Music: added information about Flint Glass and did some minor edits) * 17:54, 5 August 2008 Sfan00 IMG (20,446 bytes) (Link repair) * 18:15, 22 July 2008 68.97.59.91 (20,446 bytes) (→Nyarlathotep in Lovecraft) * 18:39, 19 July 2008 CmdrObot m (20,446 bytes) (Compact Amazon URL; capitalisation: french) * 16:05, 19 July 2008 ClueBot m (20,552 bytes) (Reverting possible vandalism by 69.221.194.209 to version by 129.97.215.207. False positive? Report it. Thanks, User:ClueBot. (444185) (Bot)) * 16:05, 19 July 2008 69.221.194.209 (9,658 bytes) * 00:27, 18 July 2008 129.97.215.207 (20,552 bytes) (→Summary) * 22:22, 7 July 2008 69.113.22.5 (20,548 bytes) (→Comics) * 15:53, 7 July 2008 194.215.74.97 (20,428 bytes) (→Summary) * 01:43, 27 June 2008 68.35.239.148 (20,427 bytes) (→Summary) * 10:14, 20 June 2008 TXiKiBoT m (20,242 bytes) (robot Adding: th:ไนอาลาโธเทป) * 06:29, 10 June 2008 69.252.255.50 (20,201 bytes) (→Music) * 06:28, 10 June 2008 69.252.255.50 (20,201 bytes) (→Music) * 07:48, 3 June 2008 74.138.130.211 (20,120 bytes) (→Music: removed prejudiced, incorrect information) * 20:05, 15 May 2008 0x539 m (20,201 bytes) (Link repair on two references. The site in question had changed some of it's URLs, but the content is unchanged. This is all original source material for this article.) * 17:59, 10 May 2008 66.27.196.35 (20,265 bytes) (→The Nyarlathotep Cycle: m) * 17:56, 10 May 2008 66.27.196.35 (20,269 bytes) (→The Nyarlathotep Cycle: flagged poems) * 17:38, 10 May 2008 66.27.196.35 (20,233 bytes) (The Nyarlathotep Cycle) * 17:37, 5 May 2008 68.4.208.195 (18,957 bytes) * 23:35, 1 May 2008 130.195.5.7 (18,937 bytes) (→Nyarlathotep in Lovecraft) * 14:54, 25 April 2008 83.21.78.24 (18,941 bytes) (→Nyarlathotep in Lovecraft) * 19:05, 15 April 2008 130.232.120.253 (18,957 bytes) (→Music) * 09:43, 4 April 2008 Marasmusine (18,959 bytes) (→Summary: rm WP:OR) * 01:46, 2 April 2008 75.31.83.7 (19,062 bytes) (→Literature) * 05:02, 25 March 2008 DumZiBoT m (18,924 bytes) (Bot: Converting bare references, see FAQ) * 23:33, 15 March 2008 Myg0tDKay m (18,687 bytes) (→Role-playing game material) * 20:03, 11 March 2008 83.114.173.233 (18,624 bytes) (→Comics) * 20:02, 11 March 2008 83.114.173.233 (18,617 bytes) (→Comics) * 23:09, 6 March 2008 86.143.5.111 (18,494 bytes) (→Nyarlathotep in Lovecraft) * 23:08, 6 March 2008 86.143.5.111 (18,494 bytes) (→Nyarlathotep in Lovecraft) * 07:14, 27 February 2008 69.181.186.46 (18,490 bytes) (→Games) * 16:33, 22 February 2008 65.117.253.127 (18,494 bytes) (→Music) * 03:37, 22 February 2008 128.193.169.121 (18,495 bytes) (→Music) * 07:25, 19 February 2008 ZoneSeek m (18,496 bytes) (→Games) * 16:56, 18 February 2008 63.84.192.253 (18,497 bytes) (→Summary) * 22:46, 17 February 2008 Gaius Cornelius m (19,154 bytes) (Tidy using AWB) * 01:09, 7 February 2008 Wgwells (19,148 bytes) (→Music) * 01:09, 7 February 2008 Wgwells m (19,146 bytes) (→Music: Corrected typographical error mispelling the word "Time") * 20:41, 6 February 2008 Zorn2006 (19,144 bytes) (→Literature) * 20:40, 6 February 2008 Zorn2006 (19,196 bytes) (→Literature) * 20:40, 6 February 2008 Zorn2006 (19,203 bytes) (→Literature) * 20:31, 6 February 2008 Zorn2006 (19,077 bytes) (→Literature) * 06:15, 18 January 2008 Pegritz (18,796 bytes) (→Nyarlathotep in Lovecraft) * 00:47, 14 January 2008 137.216.162.206 (17,160 bytes) (→Nyarlathotep in Lovecraft) * 14:12, 31 December 2007 Jappalang m (17,156 bytes) (→Games: Correcting Wiki-link) * 06:52, 31 December 2007 84.114.238.57 (17,148 bytes) (→Comics) * 09:49, 29 December 2007 203.218.168.40 (17,056 bytes) (→Nyarlathotep in Lovecraft) * 23:38, 28 December 2007 Kuralyov (17,060 bytes) (→Comics) * 02:08, 27 December 2007 96.2.134.53 (16,861 bytes) * 20:03, 10 December 2007 195.69.84.154 (16,828 bytes) (→Inspiration: orthography) * 06:14, 10 December 2007 68.255.21.97 (16,829 bytes) (→Music) * 21:07, 8 December 2007 65.78.45.96 (16,720 bytes) * 21:06, 8 December 2007 65.78.45.96 (16,637 bytes) * 02:31, 1 December 2007 Zainker (16,460 bytes) (→Games) * 22:05, 27 November 2007 Koavf m (16,169 bytes) (clean up, Replaced: H.P. Lovecraft → H. P. Lovecraft (7) using AWB) * 00:39, 24 November 2007 The Audient Void (16,165 bytes) (→Nyarlathotep in Lovecraft) * 00:39, 24 November 2007 The Audient Void (16,119 bytes) (Remove table of forms - any attempt to assemble a wholly coherent Cthulhu Mythos is original research, as Lovecraft never intended one, and subsequent efforts were disorganized.) * 00:37, 24 November 2007 The Audient Void (24,183 bytes) (→Quotations: What does this have to do with Nyarlathotep) * 23:49, 23 November 2007 The Audient Void (24,524 bytes) (→Inspiration) * 06:24, 19 November 2007 71.207.140.70 (23,779 bytes) (→Games) * 22:15, 12 November 2007 68.41.155.189 (23,867 bytes) (→Games) * 22:14, 12 November 2007 68.41.155.189 (23,873 bytes) (→Games) * 14:19, 30 October 2007 Smoothrat (23,779 bytes) (→Popular culture) * 18:38, 9 October 2007 Daibhid C (23,302 bytes) (→Table-b (E–M)) * 18:37, 9 October 2007 Daibhid C (23,318 bytes) (→Table of forms) * 19:56, 8 October 2007 Nimbex (23,318 bytes) (→Music: correct spelling of Dream Theater. Two words!) * 01:26, 18 September 2007 131.107.0.73 (23,317 bytes) (→Music) * 01:26, 18 September 2007 131.107.0.73 (23,313 bytes) (→Music) * 22:05, 12 September 2007 81.37.6.227 (23,199 bytes) (→Literature) * 02:47, 12 September 2007 Rubuskenya m (23,198 bytes) (→Role-playing game material) * 02:46, 12 September 2007 Rubuskenya m (23,177 bytes) (→Role-playing game material) * 02:45, 12 September 2007 Rubuskenya m (23,177 bytes) (→Role-playing game material) * 02:44, 12 September 2007 Rubuskenya (23,173 bytes) (→Role-playing game material: Added Secrets of Kenya) * 07:31, 1 September 2007 24.5.237.44 (23,037 bytes) (→Popular culture) * 01:53, 23 August 2007 NielsenGW (22,947 bytes) (→Table-a (A–D)) * 11:26, 12 August 2007 87.118.157.7 (22,914 bytes) (→Music) * 11:26, 12 August 2007 87.118.157.7 (22,912 bytes) (→Music) * 11:25, 12 August 2007 87.118.157.7 (22,904 bytes) (→Music) * 01:56, 12 August 2007 151.205.120.174 (22,792 bytes) (→Games) * 02:46, 11 August 2007 Bakilas (22,909 bytes) (→Music) * 16:48, 9 August 2007 Johnnyfog m (22,849 bytes) (→Games) * 22:14, 8 August 2007 207.171.180.101 (22,849 bytes) (→Summary) * 23:55, 4 August 2007 66.245.133.138 (22,838 bytes) (→Games) * 23:54, 4 August 2007 66.245.133.138 (22,842 bytes) (→Games) * 23:52, 4 August 2007 66.245.133.138 (22,834 bytes) (→Games) * 14:22, 1 August 2007 New Babylon 2 (22,654 bytes) (→Table-c (N–W)) * 14:11, 18 July 2007 Johnnyfog m (22,654 bytes) (→Games) * 02:58, 17 July 2007 Johnnyfog (22,629 bytes) (→Games) * 08:57, 12 July 2007 Hypnosifl (22,538 bytes) (→Quotations) * 04:32, 12 July 2007 Hypnosifl (22,046 bytes) (→Quotations) * 04:31, 12 July 2007 Hypnosifl (22,013 bytes) (→Quotations) * 04:30, 12 July 2007 Hypnosifl (22,005 bytes) (→Quotations: According to The Rats in the Walls, this was Nyarlathotep's first mention after the poem "Nyarlathotep") * 04:26, 12 July 2007 Hypnosifl (22,005 bytes) (→Quotations) * 04:33, 9 July 2007 151.205.120.174 (21,644 bytes) (→Games) * 07:38, 29 June 2007 203.116.91.80 (21,844 bytes) (→Games) * 21:09, 5 June 2007 12.22.250.4 (21,644 bytes) (→Music) * 16:53, 4 June 2007 80.183.4.95 (21,642 bytes) * 04:54, 15 May 2007 70.56.28.91 (21,691 bytes) (→Table-a (A–D)) * 22:57, 7 April 2007 Treybien (→Inspiration) * 22:55, 7 April 2007 Treybien * 14:28, 2 April 2007 Cydebot m (Robot - Moving category Fictional characters who can shapeshift to Fictional shapeshifters per CFD at Wikipedia:Categories for discussion/Log/2007 March 27.) * 13:57, 26 March 2007 Cydebot m (Robot - Moving category Fictional characters with the power to shapeshift to Fictional characters who can shapeshift per CFD at Wikipedia:Categories for discussion/Log/2007 March 14.) * 11:43, 23 March 2007 Gustav Marcus (→Music: added Metallica) * 12:55, 22 March 2007 Nautilusfossil m (→Popular culture) * 18:43, 21 March 2007 Mordicai (remove dangling, unclosed, & unneeded spoiler warning.) * 23:34, 2 March 2007 Omgwtflolz (→Demonbane) * 23:30, 2 March 2007 Omgwtflolz (→Popular culture) * 11:06, 21 February 2007 82.58.9.184 (Removed UserFriendly link - the character is Hastur, not Nyarlathotep) * 05:58, 21 February 2007 0x539 (→References: Nyarlathotep) * 04:32, 21 February 2007 0x539 (Link to the prose poem in which Nyarlathotep first appeared.) * 05:59, 16 February 2007 66.169.114.32 (→Music) * 05:50, 16 February 2007 66.169.114.32 (→Popular culture) * 15:44, 10 February 2007 65.13.54.138 (→Comics) * 10:14, 9 February 2007 SmackBot m (Date/fix maintenance tags) * 05:14, 12 January 2007 Nareek (rv randomness) * 03:59, 12 January 2007 68.2.157.103 (→Quotations) * 23:54, 7 January 2007 210.55.93.22 * 16:02, 5 January 2007 Nareek (Format) * 15:51, 5 January 2007 88.154.7.95 * 15:49, 5 January 2007 88.154.7.95 * 21:02, 29 December 2006 67.161.110.206 (→Role-playing game material) * 09:15, 26 December 2006 Casliber (rem tag. there are loads of references) * 09:14, 26 December 2006 Casliber m (→Table-a (A–D)) * 09:13, 26 December 2006 Casliber (adding bloated woman avatar from Masks of Nyarlathotep) * 10:19, 2 December 2006 Natasiakith (→Table-a (A–D)) * 16:08, 30 November 2006 Nareek (rv--"many fans" not a great source) * 07:01, 30 November 2006 Ours18 (→Literature) * 20:28, 22 November 2006 SmackBot m (ISBN formatting/gen fixes using AWB) * 23:14, 13 November 2006 Feidian m (→Games) * 00:04, 8 November 2006 71.29.154.79 (→Literature) * 00:03, 8 November 2006 71.29.154.79 (→Literature) * 00:02, 8 November 2006 71.29.154.79 (→Literature) * 20:36, 6 November 2006 208.57.176.50 (→Table-b (E–M)) * 00:13, 1 November 2006 134.117.186.167 (→Comics) * 20:50, 23 October 2006 Phil Sandifer * 20:50, 23 October 2006 Phil Sandifer * 12:03, 12 October 2006 Nareek (rv--that's another way of saying original research) * 08:34, 12 October 2006 68.67.158.145 (→Literature) * 17:58, 2 October 2006 Bluebot (re-categorisation per CFD) * 17:45, 28 September 2006 212.176.111.197 * 19:24, 24 September 2006 Interrobamf (→Notes) * 06:55, 23 September 2006 Matt Powell (That's not Nyarlathotep that's Nergal) * 19:09, 20 September 2006 Bluebot (bad link repair) * 00:39, 12 September 2006 69.116.95.156 (→Comics) * 11:19, 10 September 2006 Nareek (Condensing) * 03:30, 10 September 2006 Goldenrowley m (→Table-b (E–M): Merged in Article on "Mr. Skin") * 02:00, 8 September 2006 Nareek (Linking to prose poem) * 09:01, 6 September 2006 71.143.9.44 (→Popular culture) * 12:28, 3 September 2006 Nareek m (→Inspiration: --link) * 00:38, 25 August 2006 192.207.114.20 (→Table-a (A–D)) * 05:43, 21 August 2006 Nareek (Adding "Inspiration" section; deleting nonnotable references) * 05:02, 21 August 2006 Nareek m (→Literature) * 23:20, 14 August 2006 Rsand21266 (→Notes) * 10:49, 17 July 2006 Nareek (Delete non-notable references) * 10:40, 17 July 2006 Nareek m (style) * 09:44, 17 July 2006 86.139.210.218 (→Comics) * 02:28, 17 July 2006 66.187.38.87 (→Literature) * 02:28, 17 July 2006 66.187.38.87 (→Literature) * 02:25, 17 July 2006 Groggy Dice (→Role-playing game material: wikilink Masks authors) * 12:06, 15 July 2006 Nareek (Moving Nyar. pop culture references from Cthulhu Mythos/pop culture) * 20:13, 29 June 2006 166.127.1.201 (→Summary) * 04:13, 24 June 2006 FlaBot m (robot Adding: pl:Nyarlathotep) * 19:29, 12 June 2006 200.122.62.252 (→Table-c (N–W)) * 21:48, 18 May 2006 RlyehRising (expd intro, cpyedt, shorten hds, rm since ref cited) * 12:12, 18 May 2006 62.25.109.194 (→Nyarlathotep in the mythos) * 02:44, 13 May 2006 Freakofnurture m (Reverted edits by Cydebot (talk) to last version by RlyehRising) * 15:45, 12 May 2006 Cydebot m (Robot - Bypassing citation needed redirect.) * 06:08, 29 April 2006 RlyehRising (→Role-playing game material: chg refs to ) * 03:47, 29 April 2006 RlyehRising m (→Table-c (N–W): chg cd) * 03:40, 29 April 2006 RlyehRising (→Table of Nyarlathotep's forms: cpyedt, +cd lnks) * 19:35, 26 April 2006 71.144.0.194 (→Table-b (E–M)) * 19:28, 26 April 2006 71.144.0.194 (→Table-a (A–D)) * 14:21, 20 April 2006 83.92.183.143 * 07:49, 13 April 2006 PoptartKing m (Updating refrencing format) * 07:40, 13 April 2006 PoptartKing m (Switching rn to ref) * 02:01, 13 April 2006 Syrcatbot m (recategorization per CFD Mar 31 using AWB) * 20:30, 11 April 2006 FlaBot m (robot Adding: it) * 07:40, 4 April 2006 Igiffin m (→Table-a (A–D): Disambiguation link repair - You can help!) * 02:25, 4 April 2006 Palendrom (→Nyarlathotep in the mythos) * 02:07, 3 April 2006 RlyehRising (mv fan-refs to Cthulhu Mythos in popular culture#Nyarlathotep, rm hid info) * 19:45, 1 April 2006 RlyehRising m (→See also: fix lnk) * 02:23, 1 April 2006 RlyehRising m (fix lnks post-move) * 06:34, 26 March 2006 Chris handforth (→Appearances) * 22:49, 23 March 2006 RlyehRising m (→Nyarlathotep in the mythos: fix lnk) * 16:29, 23 March 2006 66.170.53.111 (→Nyarlathotep in the mythos) * 14:30, 19 March 2006 24.151.231.177 (→Appearances) * 11:42, 8 March 2006 Haukurth m (Pywikipedia-assisted fixes of common spelling errors.) * 14:04, 3 March 2006 217.206.49.162 (Fixed typo) * 08:35, 2 March 2006 That Guy, From That Show! (migrate +(deprecated!) to using AWB) * 11:47, 18 February 2006 RlyehRising m (+to my hid cm) * 21:26, 16 February 2006 Aristoi m (rv changes by 65.208.152.3 to last version by RlyehRising.) * 16:41, 15 February 2006 65.208.152.3 * 21:08, 6 February 2006 RlyehRising m (hid inexplicable txt, +cm) * 18:08, 6 February 2006 65.208.152.3 * 02:23, 26 January 2006 RlyehRising m (→Table of Nyarlathotep's forms: misc, fix multiple typos) * 02:16, 26 January 2006 RlyehRising m (→Table-b (E–M): fixes) * 02:14, 26 January 2006 RlyehRising (+cd:MofM, redo overview:+bulleted list, chg fnt's to MofM, -notes) * 01:58, 26 January 2006 RlyehRising m (→References: updt access dt) * 01:56, 26 January 2006 RlyehRising (→Table of Nyarlathotep's forms: +{fact}'s) * 01:20, 26 January 2006 Liamdaly620 (Popups-assisted reversion to revision 36586281) * 01:20, 26 January 2006 24.81.126.120 * 02:29, 25 January 2006 RlyehRising m (→Nyarlathotep in the mythos: chg tmpl) * 18:14, 23 January 2006 85.157.106.68 (fi) * 16:41, 22 January 2006 RlyehRising m (+fnt) * 16:28, 22 January 2006 RlyehRising m (→Nyarlathotep in the mythos: chg tmpl) * 16:14, 22 January 2006 RlyehRising (→Nyarlathotep in the mythos: cpyedt, WP:NOR warning) * 16:03, 22 January 2006 RlyehRising (rm obscure txt to talk pg) * 16:02, 22 January 2006 RlyehRising m (fix fnt's) * 15:57, 22 January 2006 RlyehRising (→Notes: +notes) * 15:54, 22 January 2006 RlyehRising (→Table-c (N–W): +fnt's) * 15:47, 22 January 2006 RlyehRising m (fix notes) * 15:43, 22 January 2006 RlyehRising (+fnt's) * 20:01, 19 January 2006 24.1.74.213 * 02:04, 11 January 2006 140.180.139.77 (→Appearances) * 19:52, 7 January 2006 86.130.195.251 (→Table-b (E–M)) * 19:51, 2 January 2006 Kanthoney m (dab) * 14:06, 14 December 2005 62.25.109.194 (→Table-c (N–W)) * 14:00, 14 December 2005 62.25.109.194 (→Nyarlathotep in the mythos) * 15:11, 4 December 2005 24.251.122.155 * 15:10, 4 December 2005 24.251.122.155 * 09:01, 3 December 2005 RlyehRising m (→Overview: fmt) * 08:57, 3 December 2005 RlyehRising m (→Table of Nyarlathotep's forms: chg tbls) * 08:41, 3 December 2005 RlyehRising m (→Table of Nyarlathotep's forms: chg tbl's) * 08:33, 3 December 2005 RlyehRising m (→Table-a (A–F): chg tbl) * 15:31, 27 November 2005 211.137.41.29 * 01:47, 23 November 2005 RlyehRising m (-tmpl, fix) * 01:12, 23 November 2005 Bryan Derksen m (removing redundant categories) * 21:10, 22 November 2005 RlyehRising m (→Quotes: sp) * 19:22, 22 November 2005 Narraetsor m (→Appearances) * 06:14, 22 November 2005 FlaBot m (robot Adding: es, fr) * 23:24, 20 November 2005 139.147.192.242 (→Appearances) * 23:23, 20 November 2005 139.147.192.242 (→Appearances) * 03:59, 16 November 2005 RlyehRising m (→Table-c (P–W): corr) * 02:09, 16 November 2005 Kaiserb m (Popups-assisted disambiguation from America to United States) * 17:24, 13 November 2005 RlyehRising m (→Table-c (P–W): typo) * 05:49, 13 November 2005 Alfoor m (→Notes) * 05:49, 13 November 2005 Alfoor m (→Appearances) * 05:48, 13 November 2005 Alfoor m * 11:34, 12 November 2005 SEWilcoBot m (SEWilcoBot: consolidating citation templates) * 05:09, 12 November 2005 24.251.122.155 * 05:04, 12 November 2005 24.251.122.155 * 05:03, 12 November 2005 24.251.122.155 (→Nyarlathotep in the mythos) * 23:45, 10 November 2005 RlyehRising m (→Table-b (G–O): +lnk) * 13:29, 9 November 2005 Kz9dsr0t387346 (→Table-b (G–O)) * 01:06, 8 November 2005 RlyehRising (misc, c&p new tbl's, +refs, +fnts, -uncited forms) * 17:27, 6 November 2005 RlyehRising m (→Table: chg cd, cd:+clnks) * 10:22, 5 November 2005 RlyehRising m (typos) * 03:35, 5 November 2005 Marudubshinki * 03:28, 5 November 2005 Marudubshinki (→Nyarlathotep in the mythos) * 21:42, 4 November 2005 RlyehRising m (→Table: chg cd) * 16:06, 3 November 2005 RlyehRising (→Appearances: gr, chg to list, +shock qts) * 23:38, 2 November 2005 70.22.106.170 (→Appearances) * 13:11, 1 November 2005 RlyehRising m (→Table: +entr) * 13:26, 30 October 2005 RlyehRising (+tmp, wki, new tbl, mrg into tbl, -dubious forms) * 18:19, 13 October 2005 205.247.233.5 * 02:54, 12 October 2005 67.83.48.21 * 20:33, 1 October 2005 65.96.178.162 (→Quotes) * 21:55, 12 September 2005 AmosWolfe m (→Appearances: Correct style of incoming links. You can help at Wikipedia:WikiProject Discworld) * 12:47, 19 July 2005 131.111.8.104 * 19:40, 18 July 2005 CLAES m (interwiki) * 14:02, 11 July 2005 Saruoh m (+ja) * 15:56, 24 June 2005 L. m * 04:12, 21 June 2005 Audrey m (Spacing, see also: References to the Cthulhu Mythos) * 15:47, 16 June 2005 Phil Boswell m (→Quotes: ) * 02:05, 27 May 2005 Chobot m (interlang Adding: ko) * 01:41, 28 April 2005 60.248.26.94 (→Appearances: remove confusing wiki) * 01:34, 28 April 2005 60.248.26.94 (→Quotes: better wiki & new heading) * 01:54, 25 April 2005 The Dogandpony m * 01:33, 23 April 2005 66.245.200.68 (→Quotes) * 15:51, 27 March 2005 150.250.194.130 * 15:51, 27 March 2005 150.250.194.130 * 02:17, 19 March 2005 68.80.235.197 * 01:44, 26 February 2005 68.80.233.169 * 01:43, 26 February 2005 68.80.233.169 * 17:46, 10 February 2005 68.80.232.103 * 17:45, 10 February 2005 68.80.232.103 * 21:07, 28 January 2005 Shsilver (→Quotes) * 23:37, 25 January 2005 68.80.233.169 * 15:24, 17 January 2005 195.235.81.31 * 21:49, 24 December 2004 Bryan Derksen m (Category:Cthulhu mythos deities) * 20:51, 10 December 2004 134.10.25.88 * 10:48, 29 November 2004 Belarius m * 10:48, 29 November 2004 Belarius * 08:00, 17 November 2004 T-Boy m (→Quotes: + name used by Nyarlathotep in Discworld Noir: Nylonathatep) * 08:42, 14 November 2004 Jason One m (→Quotes) * 16:49, 7 November 2004 69.37.78.190 (bit about power and purpose) * 09:20, 7 September 2004 Anárion (→Quotes: +Discworld Noir) * 07:13, 5 June 2004 Bryan Derksen m (Category:Cthulhu MythosCategory:Fictional deities) * 22:09, 4 May 2004 141.219.85.122 * 15:17, 10 February 2004 219.95.23.180 * 15:14, 10 February 2004 219.95.23.180 * 16:36, 1 November 2003 131.111.234.196 * 08:09, 29 August 2003 Khym Chanur (Move list of avatars from Cthulhu Mythos to here, unlinked most of the avatar names, added some more info on the avatars, and added a few new avatars to the list) * 09:42, 19 August 2003 Mw66 m (copyedit) * 15:35, 19 June 2003 Schneelocke m (Some more info.) * 11:02, 19 June 2003 Schneelocke (Add some lovecraft quotes. Also, Nyarlathotep is an Outer God, not a Great Old One.) * 22:10, 2 June 2003 Hephaestos m * 16:25, 14 May 2003 212.205.2.87 (This article was a stub. Added some info ) * 06:12, 4 March 2003 Oliver Pereira m ("See also: Azathoth"; rearranged a bit) * 02:54, 17 January 2003 Mrwojo m (capitalize first letter of a sentence, +fictional) * 12:06, 27 July 2002 152.163.188.163 Seancdaug 19:35, 23 December 2008 (UTC)